The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant which is a natural occurring sport of a parent chrysanthemum named Reagan. Parent Chrysanthemum Reagan is described in U.S. Pat. No. P.P. 8,642. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in 1991 in a greenhouse in Holland. Other naturally occurring mutations of `Reagan` for which U.S. plant patent protection is being sought include the cultivar `Dark Splendid Reagan` (copending plant patent application Ser. No. 08/646,224) and Dark Red Reagan (copending plant patent application Ser. No. 08/642,905).
The invention has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at the same location. The new cultivar has been found to retain all of its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.